Moonlight and A Meeting
by Red Apple790
Summary: Leon bertemu lagi dengan Ada. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat hebat untuknya... Post 2009. Setelah RE : 4 dan Sebelum RE : Damnation. Jadi?... Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dan R&R ;)


**Moonlight and A Meeting**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Romance**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada W.**

**Set : 2009. (After RE : 4 & Before RE : Damnation CGI Movie)**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

_Ting!_

Suara gelas-gelas kaca yang saling bersentuhan terdengar, gelas-gelas kaca yang tadinya diacungkan tinggi di udara itu perlahan turun, lalu, pria-pria tersebut bersamaan menyesap cairan kekuningan yang ada di dalamnya. Leon menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan sambil melihat rekan-rekan sesama agen-nya dengan wajah bosan, mereka tak henti-hentinya menegak minuman keras itu.

_Buk. _Seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan lumayan keras. Leon menolehkan kepala ke samping dengan wajah masam.

"Minum lagi?" kata salah seorang rekannya dengan sebuah cengiran di wajah. Dia mengangkat gelas miliknya, memberi gestur menawar pada Leon.

Leon menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sudah dua gelas."

Mendengar jawaban dari Leon, rekan lainnya mengangkat alis lalu bercoleteh, "Oh, ayolah," dia mengambil gelas milik Leon, lalu mengisi penuh gelas tersebut dengan cairan sampanye, "lihat ini…" katanya sambil mengangkat gelas kaca berkaki tinggi berisi sampanye itu di depan wajah Leon, "ini kualitas bagus. Lihat saja warna kuningnya."

Leon memperhatikan gelas sampanye di hadapannya, memperhatikan wajah rekan-rekannya, lalu memperhatikan gelas sampanye lagi. Dia memutar kedua bola mata, mengambil gelas sampanye yang disodorkan padanya dengan senyum kecil, "Ck, kalian benar-benar ingin membuatku mabuk." ujarnya sambil diselingi tawa, ia meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Rekan-rekan agen-nya bersorak. "_Yeah, that's my man_!" ujar rekan yang duduk di sampingnya , lagi-lagi memukul punggungnya dengan keras.

"Aku harap aku tidak menabrak orang sampai mati saat aku mengemudi nanti." kata Leon sambil menghela napas.

"Tenang. Itu tidak akan terjadi padamu," ujar rekan lainnya memberi tanggapan. "Tiga gelas sampanye saja tidak mungkin membuatmu mabuk kan?"

Ya, itu tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Tapi sebenarnya begini… Ia mempunyai masalah yang lain. Sejak tadi Leon menderita sakit kepala, dan setiap kali ia menegak minuman beralkohol, ia merasa denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hari ini Ashley Graham berulang tahun. Itu sebabnya Leon dan rekan-rekan agennya ada di sini, mereka turut diundang dalam pesta ulang tahun Ashley. Leon memperhatikan Ashley dari mejanya. Gadis itu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang teman wanitanya, lalu mereka berdua tampak berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Tamu-tamu yang datang ke pesta ini tidak hanya teman-teman Ashley, tapi juga orang-orang penting di dunia politik.

Rasanya Leon sudah tidak tahan berada di sini. Dia tidak menggemari hal-hal seperti pesta, menurutnya suara-suara orang yang saling berbincang dalam pesta itu membuat bising. Dia tidak suka perpaduan antara suara alunan musik dan suara-suara bising orang mengobrol, terdengar seperti suara dengungan lebah di telinganya.

Dia izin dengan alasan 'mencari angin sebentar' pada rekan-rekannya, setelah itu mulai menerobos kerumunan orang untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dia tidak mau mendekati Ashley dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, karena gadis itu sedang disibukkan dengan tamu-tamu penting. Dia akan memberikan selamat pada Ashley nanti, jika gadis itu tidak disibukkan dengan tamu-tamu pentingnya. Sekarang, dia harus keluar dan menghirup udara malam yang segar sebanyak mungkin.

Angin sejuk langsung menyambutnya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di luar. Ia menghirup udara dengan banyak, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras. _Hah. Di sini lebih baik_, begitu pikirnya. Leon berjalan menuju ke sebuah pilar, lalu menempel punggungnya di situ. Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik? Dia sedikit mengendorkan dasi yang sedang ia kenakan, lalu membuka kancing jasnya. Dengan begini, ia semakin tambah baik. Ia tidak menyukai setelan_ formal_ begini—seperti jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi merah yang sekarang ia kenakan—karena menurutnya dandanan seperti ini sangat gerah, walaupun ia termasuk orang yang sangat hobi mengenakan jaket tapi jaket tidak pernah membuatnya kegerahan sebab ia selalu mengenakan pakaian tipis di dalam jaketnya.

"Leon?" sapa seseorang. Ia mendekati Leon dengan dua gelas sampanye di kedua tangan.

Leon menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. "Ashley? Oh... Hei, selamat ulang tahun."

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar Ashley sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Leon, "kau tau… Aku mencarimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa kau tidak menyukai pestanya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku di sini hanya sekedar mencari angin segar." ujar Leon sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Ashley mengangguk-angguk, "Kukira kau tidak menikmati pestanya," ia menyodorkan gelas sampanye yang dibawanya pada Leon, "minum?"

Leon menatap gelas sampanye itu dengan ragu. Dia merasa tidak enak bila menolaknya, Ashley telah sengaja membawa dua gelas untuk diberikan satu padanya. Jadi dia harus menerimanya, ia berpikir agar tidak menghabiskan minuman kali ini agar kepalanya tidak semakin pusing.

"Ayahku bilang aku tak boleh meminumnya terlalu banyak," ujar Ashley, ia menyesap sampanye miliknya sedikit. "Apa pesta ini terlalu meriah?"

"Tidak. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu." timpal Leon.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ashley tersenyum kecil karena jawaban dari Leon. ''Hei, apa kau mau aku kenalkan pada teman-teman wanita ku? Yah, siapa tau saja kau... Berminat pada salah satu dari mereka?''

Leon terkekeh, ia menggeleng. ''Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak percaya diri bertemu dengan teman-temanmu.''

Ashley mengangkat alis, ''Hei, jangan sok merendah,'' katanya sambil tertawa, ''kau tau... Teman-teman wanita ku selalu berkata bahwa pahlawan yang menyelamatkanku itu sangat gagah.''

Leon menanggapi apa yang barusan dikatakan Ashley dengan terkekeh geli.

Ashley menghela napas, ''Hah. Aku tau ini sudah lama berlalu. Ayahku saja sudah tidak menjabat lagi. Tapi, aku menganggap kau orang yang sangat berjasa, Leon. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku saat itu.'' ujar Ashley pelan.

Mereka berdua sedikit kembali ke masa lampau. Kasus penculikan yang dialaminya cukup membuat Ashley mengalami trauma selama sebulan, kejadian penculikan yang dialaminya itu terlalu menggerikan untuknya. Dan bagi Leon, melindungi Ashley adalah tugas yang lumayan sulit. Karena setiap kali gadis itu meneriakinya dengan, 'Leon tolong!' selalu membuatnya panik. Dia takut jika Ashley terluka, sebab tuan Graham nanti akan menganggapnya tidak melindungi Ashley dengan benar.

''Kau tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih lagi. Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu.'' ujar Leon tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan gelas sampanyenya.

Ashley balas tersenyum, ''Yah, hanya saja kau menyelamatkanku. Mengucapkan terima kasih hanya sekali itu tidak cukup. Bersulang?'' katanya sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Leon. Leon menerima ajakkan Ashley untuk bersulang, ia mengadu gelas miliknya dengan gelas milik Ashley.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Ashley penasaran sampai sekarang. Ia penasaran dengan wanita bergaun merah yang dulu pernah dilihatnya secara sekilas. Ia tau wanita itu adalah seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Leon karena pria itu sendiri yang mengatakan padanya. Tapi, suatu hari saat ia bertanya lagi tentang hubungan wanita bergaun merah itu dengan Leon, pria itu tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan hanya terlihat menerawang lalu menghela napas berat, Ashley tidak tau apa artinya itu tapi ia merasa bahwa pertanyaannya membuat Leon sedih.

Ashley melirik Leon dengan ekor matanya. Ia penasaran, apakah jika ia bertanya lagi pada Leon maka pria itu akan menjawabnya dengan jelas? Tapi, sebaiknya ia tidak melakukannya.

''Nona Ashley?''

Seorang pelayan berkemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam memanggil Ashley dari pintu. Leon dan Ashley menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Tuan Graham menginginkan anda untuk menemui seseorang." katanya dengan sopan.

Ashley mengangguk pada si pelayan. Dia menoleh pada Leon, "Kurasa aku akan ke dalam sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Leon menggeleng, "Kupikir aku akan tetap di sini dulu."

Ashley mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri si pelayan, mereka berdua bersama-sama kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Leon kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang pilar, rasaya dia sudah tidak selera menikmati pesta meriah yang berlangsung di dalam. Ah, kenapa ia tadi tidak pamit pulang saja pada Ashley? Ide seperti ini baru saja terpikirkan sekarang. Leon mengerutkan kening, apakah benar sekarang ini dia mendengar suara gergaji mesin? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Sial, dia tadi melamun. Pikirannya malah melayang ke desa terkutuk di Spanyol itu, ini pasti karena obrolannya dengan Ashley tadi.

Leon mengangkat gelas sampanyenya. Tadi dia telah berencana tidak akan minum lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah menempel gelas itu di bibirnya dan menelan seluruh cairannya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke sebuah meja kecil yang ada di situ, kepalanya mulai membuat denyutan lagi. Leon memejamkan mata sambil mengurut-urut kening. Perlahan-lahan memori itu muncul lagi. Seseorang yang menggunakan karung di kepala mengejarnya dengan gergaji mesin, warga-warga desa meneriakkinya dengan bahasa Spanyol, lonceng berbunyi, warga-warga tersebut menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti doa-doa.

''Sial. Aku tak mau mengingat itu.'' umpat Leon ketika membuka kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas secara perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Sebaiknya dia melakukan sesuatu agar tidak melamun lagi. Leon menatap ke arah langit malam, oh, ternyata langit tidak dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang melainkan ada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Indah sekali, ia memandanginya dengan terpana.

Hmm... ini sama persis dengan saat itu. Saat itu juga sedang bulan purnama. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kastil yang karpetnya berwarna merah menyala, cahaya bulan purnama turut masuk dari jendela-jendela di ruangan itu, ada tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna merah di sudut ruangan, dan ia juga sempat melihat ada sebuah lukisan* yang tergantung di dinding ruangan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa makna yang terkandung dalam lukisan yang ia lihat saat itu, tapi ia ingat ada gambar Cupid di situ. Cupid adalah dewa cinta yang merupakan anak dari hubungan dewi Venus dan dewa Mars, katanya hati yang tertembus oleh anak panah milik Cupid akan penuh dengan cinta. Jadi, Leon mempunyai asumsi bahwa lukisan di dinding itu berkaitan dengan cinta. Lalu, hal yang paling dia ingat sampai sekarang ialah ujung pistol yang tertempel dipunggungnya saat itu...

Leon menghela napas. Hah, sekarang malah wanita Asia itu yang hinggap di pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyapanya dengan 'lama tidak bertemu'? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyapanya sesantai itu? Padahal... Padahal selama ini dia kira wanita itu telah...

''Argh,'' Leon mengerang. Lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut. Ingatan akan wanita itu terputar di otaknya seperti kilas balik dalam sebuah film. Wanita itu menodongnya dengan pistol. Wanita itu menawarinya sebuah tumpangan. Wanita itu menolongnya menyelamatkan Ashley. Wanita itu memberinya kunci dengan gantungan yang lucu kemudian mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'. Ah... Ini buruk. Pikirannya mulai melayang jauh.

_Dimana dia sekarang?_ Batinnya sambil melamun. Untuk sesaat Leon merasa pandangannya sedikit redup. Tampaknya dia mabuk, atau mungkin karena efek dari pusingnya ini?

Leon menggosok matanya sesaat. Oh, semuanya normal. Penglihatannya baik-baik saja. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan. Jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang wanita terdiam di pinggir jalan dengan kepala menegadah ke atas langit. Ternyata wanita itu juga sedang melihat bulan, beberapa detik kemudian, si wanita baru bergerak dan mulai berjalan. Leon masih memperhatikan wanita itu dengan teliti, entah mengapa... Wanita itu terlihat sangat menarik. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan syal merah marun di lehernya, rambutnya berwarna _raven_ dengan potongan pendek di bawah telinga.

Leon menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia pasti mabuk dan setengah berhalusinasi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena wanita itu sedang membelakanginya, tapi ia menganggap wanita itu mirip sekali dengan wanita Asia yang dari tadi sedang ia pikirkan.

Sial. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, perlahan-lahan sosoknya malah semakin menjauh. Tanpa sadar, Leon menggerakan kakinya, berjalan dengan cepat dan kadang diselingi berlari kecil. Tak terasa kakinya telah membawa ia sekitar tiga meter di belakang wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja jarak itu tidak cukup dekat bagi Leon untuk menjangkau wanita bersyal merah itu. Pusing di kepalanya mulai menjadi-jadi, Leon merasa tidak sanggup. Ia menggulurkan tangan, ''Tunggu...'' suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar parau, selanjutnya wanita bersyal merah itu menoleh ke belakang tapi Leon tidak mempunyai kesempatan melihat wajahnya karena tiba-tiba saja pandangannya samar dan... Semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Leon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tampang yang kusut. Dia sedang ada di ruang tengah, terduduk di sofanya. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata ia masih mengenakan setelan yang digunakan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ashley.

Leon melepaskan jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan, perlahan-lahan ia mencoba bangkit dari sofa. Astaga, kepalanya masih terasa berat. Kelihatannya, ia tadi hanya sempat tertidur sejam.

Oh, ya... Tadi, apakah dia mengemudi sendiri untuk sampai ke rumah? Dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Leon berjalan ke jendela apartemen sambil terus berpikir. Ah, mungkin saja salah satu dari rekannya mengantar dia pulang, karena ia tidak mungkin mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dan pusing berat. Bisa-bisa ia menabrak orang sampai mati.

''Ternyata kau sudah bangun.''

Bahu Leon terangkat sedikit membuat gestur terkejut. Leon membalik badan dengan cepat. Dia mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan karena ia melihat Ada Wong keluar dari dapurnya dengan membawa segelas air putih dan tablet aspirin.

Leon memperhatikan pakaian Ada yang ia rasa _familiar_. Ah, dia baru ingat. Sebelumnya, ia sedang mengikuti wanita berpakaian hitam bersyal merah yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi dan terbangun di sofa apartemennya. ''Ternyata itu benar kau...'' ujar Leon pelan. Ia tidak menyangka, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat memikirkan wanita itu dan bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya. Sekarang, wanita itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya dengan sangat nyata. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang hebat. ''Apa kau yang membawaku pulang?''

Ada Wong mengabaikan Leon Scott Kennedy yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Dia meletakkan gelas air hangat dan tablet yang dibawanya di atas meja. Kemudian, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Leon, ''Sebenarnya, tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai di bawah rembulan,'' ujarnya, ia berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Leon, Leon membuat gerakan antisipasi, ''tapi...'' Ada menyunggingkan seringai kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi kanan Leon, ''seseorang berkata 'tunggu' lalu aku melihatmu terjatuh dengan wajah bertemu dengan jalanan trotoar.'' ujar Ada, ia menggeluarkan sebuah plester dari saku bajunya lalu menempel plester tersebut di pipi kanan Leon yang memiliki sedikit lecet. Astaga, apa yang wanita itu lakukan barusan membuat jantungnya berdegup. Wanita itu mempunyai tangan yang sangat halus, ia dapat merasakannya saat telapak tangan Ada bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

''Kau menguntitku ya? Hmm?'' goda Ada, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Leon membuang muka. Menguntit katanya? Hei, itu ejekan yang jelek.

''Oke, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah membawaku pulang.'' ujar Leon. ''Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi.''

''Mmm... Aku juga tak menyangka. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.''

Leon menatap wajah Ada. Dia merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga senang bertemu lagi dengannya, sangat senang.

''Minumlah obat jika kau merasa pusing. Karena kau sudah bangun, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang.''

Leon terkejut dengan apa yang Ada katakan. ''Kenapa terburu-buru?'' tanyanya cepat sebelum Ada sempat membalik badan.

''Memangnya kau menginginkan aku untuk tinggal?''

''Tunggu dulu.'' ujar Leon pelan, dengan sedikit nada memohon. ''Aku ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu...''

''Apa?''

''Kau tau... Aku mengira kau sudah mati.''

''Oh,'' Ada bergumam kecil, dia menghela napas, ''itu... Intinya aku masih hidup, dan bisa menyelamatkan diri sebelum Raccoon City dilenyapkan.''

''Lalu. Kau berkerja dengan Wesker?''

Lagi-lagi Ada menghela napasnya. ''Kau masih mengungkit-ungkit soal itu?'' tanyanya, ''Kau tau, aku bekerja dengan tidak sungguh-sungguh padanya.'' ucap Ada. Ia tidak peduli bila Leon tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, yang penting dia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

''Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak sungguh-sungguh'?''

''Oh, kenapa kau ingin menggali lebih dalam? Aku tak bisa bercerita lebih jauh.'' ujar Ada dengan santai.

Raut wajah Leon tiba-tiba terlihat marah. Wanita itu bekerja dengan Albert Wesker, dia mendengar banyak tentang pria itu, pria itu dulunya adalah kapten dari S.T.A.R.S yang menjadikan anak buahnya sebagai _test subject_, sekarang pria itu merupakan penjahat yang turut berperan dalam bioterrorisme. Kenapa dia bekerja dengan orang yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu?

''Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sample itu?''

''Menurutmu?''

''Apa kau memberikannya pada Wesker?''

''Apa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku memberikannya pada Wesker?''

Leon berdecak. ''Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku?''

Ada tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya ia berhasil membuat agen pirang itu kesal.

_Pip. Pip._

Itu suara yang dikeluarkan dari ponsel milik Ada. Ada dengan cepat merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

_**Seseorang dari BSAA ternyata berhasil membunuh Albert Wesker di Afrika.**_

Wanita itu terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus membuat reaksi seperti apa. Jujur, ia lumayan terkejut. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan hubungan kerjanya dengan Wesker, memutuskannya secara sepihak. Memberinya Sample palsu lalu menghilang dan tidak pernah menampakan diri pada orang itu, kabur dari orang itu. Ia pikir Wesker akan mencari dan akan menerornya karena Sample itu. Tapi, itu tak pernah terjadi. Selanjutnya ia hanya tau kalau Wesker sedang melakukan hal di Afrika dan akhirnya... Ia mendapat kabar bahwa pria itu telah tewas.

Ada sebenarnya tau kalau Wesker adalah orang yang sangat jenius. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mau mengakui kejeniusan Wesker karena pria itu adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Menganggap dirinya berhak menjadi Tuhan, serakah akan kekuataan, bercita-cita mendominasi dunia. Ada meninggalkan pria itu karena pria itu hanya memanfaatkannya selagi ia masih berguna. Tapi, saat mereka masih ber-_partner_, pria itu memang bagian penting untuk meraih rencananya saat itu.

Leon memperhatikan Ada dengan heran, dia sedang terdiam dan terlihat seperti melamun.

''Leon, aku akan pergi.'' ujar Ada tiba-tiba. Ia harus menemui organisasinya sekarang.

''Apa?'' alis Leon berkerut. ''Memangnya apa yang terjadi?''

Ada menggeleng dengan cepat, ''Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku harus-''

''Tunggu!'' Leon meraih tangan Ada saat wanita itu mulai melangkah. Ada memasang ekspresi terkejut, ia melihat ke arah lengan kanannya yang ditahan oleh Leon.

''...Ayolah, aku ingin menemui seseorang.'' ujar Ada pelan.

Wanita itu membelalakkan mata saat Leon tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Kedua tangan pria itu terpaku di tembok, berada di antaranya, seakan memagarinya agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling terdiam. Leon menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata milik Ada, dia ingin wanita itu tau bahwa ia menginginkannya untuk tinggal.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, tuan Kennedy?'' ujar Ada dengan nada menantang.

Leon tersentak. Dia mematung untuk beberapa saat, masih dalam posisi tangan-tangannya yang menahan tubuh Ada di tembok. Tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu mencondong ke depan, menghimpit tubuh Ada yang kecil. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas di pundak Ada.

Ada terkejut dengan aksi mendadak yang Leon lakukan. ''L-leon?'' ujarnya pelan. Pria itu tak menjawab. ''Apa dia pingsan lagi?'' gumam Ada.

Ada mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Leon darinya, saat itulah Leon membuat gerakan. Pria itu malah semakin menghimpitnya, kali ini memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. ''Aku suka harum tubuhmu...'' ujar pria itu pelan di telinganya. Kedua matanya terpejam, dia dapat mencium bunga-bungaan segar yang menggoda dari parfum yang wanita itu kenakan. Aromanya sangat manis, naif, dan seksi.

Jantung Ada berdegup, pria itu terlalu dekat dengannya, tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ada membuat gerakan. ''Leon, lepaskan aku...''

Leon tidak merespon dan tidak bergerak.

''Leon?''

''...''

''Lepaskan aku. Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku... Aku akan melukaimu.''

Leon malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. ''Lakukan saja, _kalau_ kau bisa.'' tantangnya.

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Ada sama sekali tidak bergerak, tubuhnya tetap berdiri kaku di dalam pelukan Leon. Leon membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Ada, ''Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat...'' bisiknya. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa melakukan tindakan seberani ini, tapi ia benar-benar merindukan wanita ini.

Ada tertegun untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas. Tubuhnya merileks, membalas pelukan pria itu. Ia mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut.

Beberapa detik berlalu, mereka merasakan kehangatan dari satu sama lain. ''Sekarang kau bisa melepaskanku?'' bisik Ada pelan.

Leon membuka matanya. Ia terdengar mengerutu untuk sekilas, tapi ia melepaskan tubuh Ada walaupun ia melakukannya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Wanita itu akan meninggalkannya lagi, hal itu yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajah Ada, mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik dengan sangat dekat. Ia menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus terlebih dahulu, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu. Seketika, hal buruk terjadi…

_Piiiip! Piiiip! Piiiip!_

Ponsel Ada berdering, suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring. Kali ini seseorang meneleponnya. Mereka berdua saling memandang, keadaan menjadi canggung. Ada menatap Leon dengan terkekeh, wajah pria itu terhenti beberapa senti dari wajahnya ketika ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan menginterupsi segala hal.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka mencariku."

Leon menghela napas, "Baiklah," ujarnya, ia menarik diri sambil meruntuk di dalam hati, "kau boleh pergi." katanya dengan berat.

"Sungguh?" tanya Ada sembari mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering. Ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu, ia malah mematikannya.

"Mm-hmm." Leon mengangguk singkat sambil memejamkan mata.

Ada memperhatikan Leon. Pria itu sedang memberengut walaupun dia melakukannya secara diam-diam, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Karena, aku akan meninggalkanmu..."

"…Aku membiarkanmu pergi."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Leon terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menarik napas, "Mmm, pergilah," ujarnya, sambil menatap Ada.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Dia berjalan melewati Leon, seketika hati pria itu terasa hampa. Ia memandangi punggung wanita itu dalam diam, mulai berpikir tentang keputusannya membiarkan wanita itu pergi adalah keputusan yang sangat salah, tapi untuk suatu hal, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu di lain waktu.

Ada tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu apartemen dan berbalik, "Aku lupa mengingatkan… Jangan lupa minum tablet itu jika kepalamu masih pusing, dan jangan lupa untuk langsung beristirahat."

"Oh?" gumam Leon, "ya… Terima kasih."

Ada mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu. "Sampai jumpa." katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Akhirnya ia sendirian lagi. Leon hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menatap ke arah langit melalui kaca jendelanya, bulan masih tampak walaupun sekarang sebagiannya diselimuti oleh awan. Leon sadar pertemuannya dengan Ada diawali oleh bulan yang bersinar malam ini. Lain kali, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan mereka−lagi−secara ajaib.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat gelas dan tablet aspirin yang disiapkan oleh Ada. Menuruti pesan dari wanita itu, ia menegak tablet-nya untuk mengurangi pusing kepala dan akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa dan beristirahat.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hallo… hallo! Saya muncul lagi nih kasi setoran Aeon xD

Ehem, karena om Shotaro Suga bilang Leon-Ada ketemuan saat RE: 5 berlangsung, jadi Red mencoba menggambarkan (dengan khayalannya Red) apa yang terjadi dengan "_that night_" yang Leon-Ada bicarakan di RE : Damnation. Sebenarnya saya author yang nggak pelit _fan service_ tapi, maaf _fan service _yang penting dibatalkan karena alasan ponsel yang menginterupsi xP

Yay, sekarang akhirnya lengkap. Jadi saya udah buat cerita sebelum Damnation dan cerita sesudah Damnation-nya ada di fic saya yang judulnya "Teddy Bear" yah kalo ada yang belum pernah baca. *heleh author promo mulu*

Sebenarnya ide ini sudaaaah~ lama ada di otak saya, tapi baru sekarang dicurahkan. Saya mengerjakan _oneshoot_ ini dalam seminggu. Tapi, biar begitu saya mengerjakannya dengan gembira karena bisa kangen-kangenan ngingat momen Aeon di RE : 4

*Tadi di ficnya ada bahas tentang lukisan yang ada Cupid-nya kan? Itu maksudnya lukisan Primavera itu yah... Yang ada di kastil RE : 4 saat Leon-Ada reunian. Sebenarnya bukan Cupid-nya bagian penting dari lukisan itu. Tapi dewa angin yang lagi ngejar nimfa (sejenis peri lah kalo dalam mitologi) lalu menikah dengan nimfa tersebut. Karena di cerita ini Leon-nya orang awam, jadi dia cuma ngerti gambar Cupid-nya doang dan nggak tau soal gambar dewa-dewi yang lain. Mungkin fans Aeon udah pada tau soal lukisan tersebut... Sesuatu bener ya, lukisan yang banyak artian cintanya dipasang di ruangan yang buat Leon-Ada reunian.

Oke, saya mohon _review_-nya ya. Saya berterima kasih buat yang udah baca atau _review_ di cerita sebelumnya.


End file.
